wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
General of the Army One-Eye
One-Eye is a tertiary character in A Destiny Found, written by Congela-The-IceWinghttps://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E. One-Eye a male SkyWing named Flint who is the General of Scarlet's Army. He's the father of Charcoal and Condor. Appearance One-Eye is a large SkyWing with an eye patch over his left eye. His right eye is hazel, like his son's. Biography Pre-Series One-Eye looked after his children and their friends when they were young dragonets, especially after the loss of his mate, Lark. He never approved of Cinnabar's relationship with Condor, but respected his son's decision. A Destiny Found One-Eye is introduced to Glow by Peril in the Sky City Tavern. After they have a conversation with each other, One-Eye says that he likes her spirit and goes back to drinking. When Cinnabar storms the tavern and attacks Flashover and Ore, One-Eye subdues her and sends her off after Rojo threatens to have her thrown out. One-Eye offers to provide Glow and Peril with an alibi for Queen Scarlet after Cinnabar leaves. During Kestrel's trial, Scarlet reveals that One-Eye had been arrested and demoted, leaving Cinnabar to take his position as General of the Army. Glow is locked in the same prison cell as Kestrel which is directly across from One-Eye's cell. One-Eye assured Glow that Zinc's scrolls were safe with the tavern keeper, Rojo. The next day, during the dragonets of destiny's escape, Glow, Corona, Charcoal, and Flashover freed One-Eye along with Kestrel. Afterwards, One-Eye protects the others from what would be revealed as his son, Condor. After Peril and the dragonets of destiny leave, One-Eye goes with the group to rescue Kite. After Cinnabar is killed, he returns to the Sky Kingdom to help restore peace and balance to the chaos. Personality One-Eye seems to be very jovial and jolly, despite his position and species. He's quite friendly and encouraging, and supports his family and loved ones. He does his duty well and looks after his soldiers and fellow SkyWings. However, his jovial attitude disappears when someone, such as Cinnabar, steps out of line in a way that harms the citizens. Family Tree Relationships Peril One-Eye and Peril seem to get along well, as he is one of the fun soldiers she likes to hang around. One-Eye in turn seems to enjoy Peril, appreciating her bubbly and quirky nature. He was willing to cover for her and for Glow after Cinnabar left the tavern. Lark Lark was One-Eye's wife, and she died when Condor and Charcoal were young dragonets. He still looks after them, as well as their other friends, and remarks that Lark would be proud of Condor upon seeing him again. Charcoal One-Eye cares for his daughter very much, and approves of her relationship with Combustion, seeing him as his son already. He trusts her a great deal and has great confidence in her abilities as a soldier. Combustion, Ore, and Flashover One-Eye has taken a parental role over them, seeing as they all behave as one big family. One-Eye quite likes this particular troop of soldiers, as they are the most loyal and trustworthy that One-Eye can reliably count on. Condor Condor is One-Eye's son, and he misses him greatly. He never knew what happened to him, and the fact that Cinnabar was taking her anger and abuse out on Charcoal now that he was gone made One-Eye particularly annoyed. Since Condor returned, One-Eye was more than overjoyed and gladly joined him to rescue Kite and fought alongside him. Cinnabar One-Eye holds a great distaste towards Cinnabar, seeing how she treated Condor and Kite, and now how she treats Charcoal and Flashover and how she abuses her power. He would have had her demoted and deported if not for Queen Scarlet's favouritism over her. Queen Scarlet One-Eye never liked Queen Scarlet, especially because of her favouritism of Cinnabar, allowing her to abuse her power. He held no sympathy or even had a reaction to Queen Scarlet being dead other than "Good, I never liked her anyway." Glow He seems to have a great admiration for Glow upon meeting her, remarking that she has spirit. During the planning of Kite's rescue and the execution of the plan, One-Eye remarks that she would make a valuable soldier and that she would be one One-Eye would be proud to command. Kite One-Eye seems to care a great deal about Kite, seeing as he's his grandson and that he was willing to risk his life and his position in his kingdom to rescue him from Cinnabar. Once he knew Kite was safe, he returned to the Sky Kingdom. It's unknown what his fate will be. Rojo and Rouge One-Eye's a regular at the Sky City Tavern, and as such has become great friends with them, to the point of entrusting them with Zinc's scrolls when Cinnabar was getting too close to discovering him. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (Congela the IceWing)